


Babysitting.

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, idk - Freeform, lol, not a romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Mina is terrible with kids.Sana decides to choose Mina out of all people to watch over her adoptive daughter, Momo, for the weekend.Will Mina survive dealing with a five year old?Stay tuned.





	Babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a crack fic idea that refused to leave my mind.
> 
> This isn't romantic MiMo
> 
> This is crack MiMo.
> 
> Literal Mommy Mina and practically-a-baby Momo.
> 
> I don't know what's up with my imagination but enjoy.

Mina was never good with kids. They were loud and had too much energy for her to keep up with them. It wasn’t that she hated them, in fact she found kids to be adorable. Rather, it was because she never knew how to act around them without feeling awkward nor what to do whenever they cried. The fact her best friend Sana asked her (of all people) to babysit her adoptive daughter for the weekend surprised because Sana was aware of her incapability of handling children. But Mina could never say no to Sana.

 

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

 

“You are a life saver, Mina!” Sana squealed happily in relief as she wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck and pulled her in close till their cheeks touched. “I tried to get out of this oversees conference my work is making me go to but I can’t miss it if it means I’m one step closer to a promotion.”

Mina giggled softly and returned the hug with equal affection. “It’s alright. I only hope I’ll be able to take good care of your daughter. That’s my only worry.”

“You’ll be fine! My daughter listens well and is easy to please. Speaking of…” Sana paused to call over her shoulder. “Momo! Come here and introduce yourself.”

From the darkness, a small girl wearing a yellow duck onesie that was a tad too big for her emerged from behind Sana, staring up at Mina through her fake Cookie Monster glasses with wide eyes. It was Mina’s first time meeting Momo, only seeing her through Sana’s various uploads on her Instagram. Mina put on her best welcoming smile and bent down to greet the small girl. “Hello there, Momo. My name is Mina. I’ll be taking care of you while your mother is away for work.”

“Hi…” Momo quietly said back with a tiny wave that Mina found adorable.

“How old are you, Momo?”

“Five,” Momo answered while holding up three fingers. Mina giggled

Sana followed Mina’s lead and bent down to gently stroke Momo’s head, fixing the strands of hair poking out from her onesie’s hood. “Be a good girl while Mommy is away, okay? I promise I’ll be back before you know it. Play nice with Mina Unnie, okay?”

“Okay… Come back soon, Mommy,” Momo nodded and gave Sana a tight, loving hug.

Sana handed Mina a small suitcase filled with Momo’s clothes and toys along with her work number in case of emergencies. Mina was silently thanking the heavens above Momo was old enough and potty trained so that was a worry taken off her list. Mina waved Sana goodbye as her friend drove off to the airport, now alone with the small toddler.

Mina closed the door behind them and helped Momo take off her shoes. Hearing the door shut, Mina’s dachshund, Ray, padded over. At the sight of the dog, Momo’s face beamed and instantly kicked off her sneakers to run over to Ray.

“DOGGY!” Momo called out excitedly and hugged Ray’s side, burying her face into his fur.

“Wait, Momo. Your mother told me you have a slight allergy to ― “

The sound of Momo sneezing into her dog’s side interrupted her. Momo sniffled but continued to hug Ray with a bright smile, which made Mina sigh.

“Come on, Momo. It’s already late. We need to get you ready for bed,” Mina said gently while taking a hold of the little girl’s hand.

“Can the doggy sleep with me?”

“You can play with him in the morning. His name is Ray so make sure you say goodnight to him.”

“Okay.” Momo nodded and patted the top of Ray’s head with her free hand. “Night night, Ray. Let’s play some more tomorrow.”

Mina could help but smile at the cute interaction as Momo sneezed again while Ray licked Momo’s cheek.

 

**SATURDAY MORNING**

 

During breakfast, Mina caught Momo feeding Ray her watermelon which prompted her to scold the younger girl. “Momo, finish your food. Don’t feed the dog your leftovers.”

“But I hate watermelon…” Momo whined while Ray licking the watermelon juice off her fingers. “And I finished my cereal at least…”

“It's not good to be picky with your food. Fruit is good for you in the morning.” Mina let out a sigh and placed down a small plastic cup of water but Momo immediately pushed the cup back towards her. "Don't tell me you don't like water either, Momo-yah."

 

Momo huffed and inflated her cheeks, looking down at her empty bowl of cereal. "But water tastes bleh… It doesn't taste like anything…"

 

_Sana, what is wrong with your child?_

 

"How about this? If you finish your glass of water and eat a whole apple, we can watch a movie together later," Mina said with a smile, hoping the little girl will agree to the compromise.

 

The suggestion seemed to work because Momo immediately whipped her head at Mina, gazing up at her with excitement and glee twinkling in her eyes. "Really? Do you promise? Can we really?"

 

Momo looked so happy that Mina couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. "I promise. But again, only if you drink your water and eat some fruit before leaving the table.

 

"Okay." Momo exhaled loudly through her nose and mumbled a little pep talk to herself, to which Mina found extremely adorable, then began chugging the water cup down until it was completely empty. With a proud grin, Momo showed Mina her empty cup with her chest puffed out. "I did it!"

 

"Wonderful," Mina praised, already cutting an apple into pieces for the girl to eat.

 

Momo hopped off her chair and walked over to Mina, lightly tugging on Mina's lounge pants. "Can you please peel the skin too? The skin is icky…"

 

Mina's first instinct was to say no but she held her tongue when she met Momo's puppy eyes. "Alright. Since you're being good and because you also said 'please'. Very good manners, Momo." She  peeled the layer of skin from one slice of apple and handed it down to the little girl.

 

Momo cheered and shoved the piece of apple into her mouth before quickly asking for another.

 

 

**SATURDAY EVENING**

 

 

After finishing all the chores and errands she had to do (and after Momo had her afternoon nap), the two of them settled in Mina's living room. Momo (now back in her yellow duck onesie) watched as Mina looked through her entire library of movies. Mina had a decent selection of Disney and Pixar movies but wasn't sure what Momo liked. "Momo, do you have a favorite movie? Perhaps one from Disney or Pixar?"

 

Momo nodded. She ran out of the room and returned with one of her stuffed toys, a Sully doll. Mina smiled while Momo hugged the doll close to her in a protective manner. "Ah. Monster's Inc. I have that one. Shall we watch it then?"

 

Momo nodded more eagerly than before and smiled widely, hopping up and down excitedly as Mina inserted the Blu-Ray disc into the player.

 

 Mina held onto Momo who decided that her lap was the ideal spot to watch the movie, and although Momo was a tad heavy for Mina's liking, she didn't mind since Momo was very invested in the movie, happily squealing and pointed out her favorite parts. Momo became really excited when Boo first appeared in the movie and mimicked Boo's signature scare pose. Looking down at the hair ties on her wrist, an idea popped into Mina's head. She began to tie Momo's hair into pigtails, just like Boo's, with the little girl too engrossed in the movie to notice or care what Mina was doing to her hair. When she was finished, Mina took out her phone and switched it to selfie mode to show Momo what she did.

 

"Look, Momo-yah. Now you look like Boo," Mina said with a smile.

 

Momo's eyes went big once more and stared at herself through Mina's phone. "AH! I'M BOO!"

  
"Yes, you are," Mina agreed.

 

Momo beamed and held up her Sully doll. "Kitty!"

 

Mina laughed along with Momo's antics before turning their attention back to the movie.

 

 

 

In the end, Momo couldn't stay up to finish the movie all the way. Mina had to carry Momo to her bed and tuck her in.

 

 

**SUNDAY**

 

 

For Mina and Momo, they unintentionally had a lazy Sunday morning and didn't get out of bed till almost noon. At Momo's request, Mina took her and Ray to the park. There was absolutely no way she would be able to keep up with the energy of a five year old and a dog so Mina watched them and took pictures of Momo and Ray playing together and traversing over and across the park's playground.

 

In the afternoon, Mina made Momo macaroni and cheese as a late lunch. Mina worried she had made too much for a small child but to her surprise Momo finished two servings of the pasta. Mina figured it was because she played a lot at the park running around. To her surprise, Momo even asked for water to drink.

 

Momo ended up falling into a food coma and fell asleep right after her meal. Knowing Sana was arriving later in the evening, Mina began to pack Momo's belongings.

 

 

Several hours after the sun set, Sana returned from her business trip. When Sana rang the doorbell, she was greeted by Mina and Momo, who was holding Mina's hand and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes with her other hand.

 

"Momo," Sana called for her daughter affectionately and kneeled down with arms wide open. "Mommy's home!"

 

Momo, now clad in a blue penguin, onesie, waddled into Sana's arms and was instantly picked up. "Welcome back, mommy. I missed you." Another yawn escaped the little girl.

 

Sana smiled and tugged the penguin hood back and kissed Momo on the forehead. "Mommy missed you too. So much. I like your new onesie. Did you move on from your duck onesie?"

 

"Mina umma likes penguin so I wanted to be a penguin so she would like me too," Momo answered simply, which made both Sana and Mina go "aw" simultaneously.

 

"Look at you. Finally getting along with a child," Sana said as she turned to Mina with a laugh.

 

"It was easier because she's your daughter," Mina agreed and laughed along, handing Sana the suitcase with Momo's belongings. "Not to mention she is well-behaved for her age."

 

"What can I say? I make a great mother." Sana pulled the suitcase to her side and glanced down at Momo. "Say goodbye to Mina umma. Thank her for taking care of you."

 

Mina bent down so she was eye level with Momo and gave the little girl a hug. "I hope you had fun, Momo-yah. Come visit again soon."

 

Momo hugged back. "I will. Thank you for taking care of me. I promise not to fall asleep next time we watch a movie." Momo stepped closer and gave a tiny peck on the cheek to Mina then put her penguin hoodie back on her head then held onto Sana's hand.

 

"Ahh! So cute!" Sana squealed.

 

"She really is the cutest thing. Hopefully she won't go around kissing every pretty girl she sees when she's older," Mina teased.

 

"Watch it, Myoui. I've moved on from those days…" Sana playfully glared at Mina for a few seconds, only to break out into a genuine smile. "But really, thank you for taking such good care of Momo. I'm relieved everything worked out."

 

"You're welcome. She was great company for me and Ray. I think he enjoyed all the attention she was giving him. If you ever need me to babysit again, I'd be more than happy to."

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Mina! See you later."

 

"Goodnight, Mina umma," Momo waved.

 

"Goodnight, Sana. Goodnight, Momo," Mina said as she waved both of them off.

 

 

_I guess kids aren't so bad after all._


End file.
